Anything for you
by osnapitzhails
Summary: Shay got cheated on and goes to Keegan for comfort. Will their hidden secrets be revealed or will they be to late? Rated T for now. M for later. I suck at summarys.
1. Anything for you

Hey guys this is a new fanfiction about who? You guessed it. SHEEGAN. I love them so much even though they aren't together in real life, they are in my dreams. I don't own Shay, Keegan, the rest of the cast or the characters. Only this 's not set at a certain time.

Keegan's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my apartment, in front of the fire with my adorable dog Minin going over the new script for tomorrow when I heard a knock at the door. I stood up and went to open it, as I did, I was engulfed in a huge hug by someone crying hysterically. As I looked down I noticed by the hair that it was none other than my princess. Picking her up bridal style I took her into my room, laying her on my bed I took off her shoes and jacket.

'Shay?' I asked, moving her hands away from her face. No answer.

'Princess? Talk to me?'

'Jon' That was all she said. I hoped he hadn't hurt her, not just for Shay's sake but for mine as well. I don't know why but I thought it was my job to protect my little princess. Not only is Shay my best friend but about 6 months ago I started to have feelings for her, feelings I knew she didn't reciprocate.

'Princess, what did he do?'

'He... Sarah... Last week...' Shay tried to explain

'Who's Sarah? What happened?' I said rubbing Shay's back.

'He cheated... Today... With Sarah. She went to my high school.' Shay started to explain, her crying subsiding.

'I found out today, he's been hooking up with her for almost a year.' Shay sobbed.

'Princess, look at me' I said tilting her head up slightly.

'Everything is gonna be fine, okay? I'm gonna help you. First things first, you are freezing so hop in my bed and second, I don't want you driving home like this, so is it okay if you stay the night?' Shay nodded

'Can you come lay with me Keegs?

'Of course, anything for you princess.' I said. As I walked around to the other side of the bed, Shay took off her top so she was in just a tank top and jeans.

'Keegs' she asked

'Yea princess?' I asked

'Can I borrow some bottoms? My jeans are wet.'

'Of course you can Shay.' I said as I walked over to my draws, I pulled out some bottoms and handed them to her. She hopped off the bed and pulled off her skin tight jeans. I couldn't stop staring. She was just so hot. She put the shorts on just in time as I was having a hard time controlling myself, a few more seconds I would have had a hard time trying to keeps my hands off of her. She crawled into bed as I took off my shoes, my jacket and my top. I slid in next to her. Both laying on our side she moved closer and snuggled her nose into the crook of my neck and put her hand on my shoulder.

'Goodnight Prince Keegan' Shay said

'Goodnight Princess Shay' I replied.

Shay P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it, I just walked in on my boyfriend of 5 years, with another girl, in my bed. I had to get out of there, Troian was in New York, Lucy and Ashley were probably with their boyfriends so that meant Ian and Tyler were also out of the picture and Sasha was working on a movie in Florida. There was one person left. My Keegs. I drove to his house, tears streaming down my face. Ever since the week Ashley took off work I've become a lot closer to him. I even started to develop feelings for him, which now, has turned into a huge crush. As I knocked on his door I started to think this was a bad idea. Would he think I was stupid and should get over him? I don't think he likes Jon very much. He opened the door and I dove into him, giving him the biggest hug I could, sobbing into his chest. He picked me up and carried me to his bed.

'Shay' I heard him say as he moved my hands away from my face. I couldn't say anything.

'Princess? Talk to me' He said

'Jon' Was all I could get out.

I hoped Keegan would understand. I didn't want him to dislike me because I dumped my huge problem onto him.

'Princess, what did he do?' Keegs asked

'He... Sarah... Last week' I tried to explain

'Who's Sarah? What happened?' he asked, sounding genuinely concerned

'He cheated. Today. With Sarah. She went to my high school. I found out today, he's been hooking up with her for almost a year.' I said trying to stop the tears from coming back. 'Princess, look at me' Keegs said tilting my head up.

'Everything is gonna be fine, okay? I'm gonna help you.' I nodded. 'First things first, you are freezing so hop in my bed and second, I don't want you driving home like this, so is it okay if you stay the night?' I nodded again.

'Can you come lay with me Keegs?

'Of course, anything for you princess.' He said. As he walked around to the other side of the bed, I took off my top so I was in just a tank top and jeans.

'Keegs' I asked

'Yea princess?' He asked

'Can I borrow some bottoms? My jeans are wet.'

'Of course you can Shay.' He said as he walked over to his draws, he pulled out some bottoms and handed them to me. I hopped off the bed and pulled off my jeans. I could sense Keegan's eyes on me and it made me feel loved that someone cared for me so much. I put his bottoms on and jumped into bed. He hopped in on the other side and I moved closer snuggling my face into his neck.

'Goodnight Prince Keegan' I said

'Goodnight Princess Shay' He replied. He always made me feel special, even when he wasn't trying.

Thanks for reading. I know this chapter didn't have much romance but it will soon enough. I have a little bit of writers block but I hope to update the next chapter in a few days. Please review and check out my other Fanfiction called 'What happens in the club?' If you have any suggestions you can email me at osnapitzhayley or tweet me osnapitzhayley or leave a review. Thanks.


	2. Of course I will

Guys I've realized I have no idea where this story is going yet. Please tell me if there is anything you want me to include or where you want it to go.

Chapter 2

Shay's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock, it was 3am, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking, thinking about Keegan. What it would be like if he was mine. I felt a rustling beside me as someone hopped in bed. I turned over.

'Keegan?' I asked'

Good Morning Princess. Can't sleep?'

'No, I've got so much on my mind.' I partially lied

'Is it about Jon? We can talk if you'd like?' I nodded.

'Well, how do you feel?'

'I feel... Cheated, worthless and easily replaceable.' I said slowly.

'Princess you're none of those things, especially to me. No one will ever be able to replace my Shannon.'

'Thanks, Keegs.' I loved it when he called me Shannon, except when I'm in trouble with my parents, he is the only person that still calls me Shannon. His Shannon.

'You want a coffee or anything Shay?'

'No thanks, can we just cuddle?'

'Of course we can Shay. We lay there for about 2 hours just talking, me sitting on his lap, with my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, him with his arms around me and our fingers intertwined.

Keegan's P.O.V.

Shay was so beautiful, sitting on my lap with her head on my chest. After about 2 hours I noticed her breathing relax. I looked down. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly, they looked so good, plump and red. Before I knew what I was doing and could stop myself. I leant down and pressed my lips to hers. They were soft and tasted like strawberries, Then, a hand was around my neck and the kiss became more passionate.

'I thought you were asleep?' I said when I came up for air.

'Why, isn't this better than sleep?' she asked, then she stopped and sat up.

'Sorry, I didn't mean for it sound like that.' she said, looking down as a blush crept onto her face. I decided I would face my fears and admit to her I'm crazy for her. Now before it's to late.

'I really like you Shay, so much, I mean not just as a friend but as something more.' I held my breath awaiting a response. What she going to leave? What she going to think I was crazy. Would it ruin out friendship? Before I could snap out of my own little world of thoughts. I was pulled back, by a pair of lips reconnecting with mine.

'I really like you too Keegan, but what does this mean for us?' I hadn't thought about that. Before I could change my mind I said.

'Shannon Ashley Mitchell, will you be my girlfriend?'

'Of course I will Keegan, but Keegan, will you be my boyfriend?' she asked.

'Of course I will Shay.' I finally believed it, Shay was mine.

'Um, Keegan.' Shay said sheepishly

'Yes Princess?'

'Are we gone be public or just to family and friends or not yet?' Shay said quietly. I could tell she was nervous.

'Why don't we just be private for a couple of weeks so we have time together before everyone finds out.'

'I like that idea.' And apparently Minin did too as he jumped on the bed and came and sat on Shay. Licking Mine and Shay's intertwined hands.

Thanks guys for reading. Any mistakes are mine. Please review. Because its a weekend, I've uploaded today and yesterday. When I have school (during the week) I'll probably upload every second day and every day in the weekend. Sorry this chapter is shorter. I have lots to do today and this is all the time I have.


	3. Please don't tell

Hey guys, I hope you like what I've written so far. Please review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, the characters and I don't personally know the actors and actresses. I made this chapter extra long because the last one was so short.

**Chapter 3**

Shay's P.O.V.

I woke up the about 3 hours later still letting earlier this morning sink in. Keegan was finally my boyfriend. It felt weird saying the words Keegan and Boyfriend in the same sentence. It was a good weird. I turned over and put my arm out to where Keegan should be but the sheets were cold. I sat up and looked around. I hopped out of bed and walked into the living room. It smelled like Pizza. I walk over to the kitchen and when I saw him I walked up and wrapped my arms around his stomach standing on my tip toes to put my head on his shoulder.

'Morning Princess.' Keegan said turning around and wrapping his arms around my waist. Input my hands on his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him. It started off slow and soft but it soon turned into a more heated passionate kiss. He picked me up and I straddled his waist. I started tugging at the bottom of his shirt. I really shouldn't have. I wanted to wait. We had only been together for what? 3 hours? I was glad when he pulled away.

'Shay, I think we should wait. I know you want to, you've told me tons of times that Jon pressured you with him and I don't want to do the same.'

'But Keegan what if that's why he cheated on me. Because I always said no.'

'Always?'

'I knew he wasn't the one. I just could never bring myself to do anything about it.'

'Its okay Shay, I'm not going to do that to you, I'll wait until you're ready.'

'Thank you Keegan. Thanks for understanding.'

'Anything for you. Do you want some pizza? It's your favorite.'

'For breakfast Keegan?'

'Yea, It's always time for pizza.'

'Okay then, just don't tell my personal trainer, he'll get mad.'

'Your personal trainer is a guy?'

'Yes'

'But doesn't he like hold you and show you how to do new exercises and stuff.'

'Keegan, you don't have to worry, my personal trainer married.'

'That won't stop him.'

'To another guy.'

'Oh, that's comforting. Sorry I was getting jealous.'

'Its okay Keegan, I get jealous when Ashley, Lucy, Troian or Sasha even talk to you. Especially when Troian kisses you.'

'Shay, that's acting, you know that.'

'I know, I can't help but think that it isn't though.'

'How about the first people we tell, when we do start to tell people, are the girls, Ian and Tyler. Then we can tell Marlene and our families. That way we don't have to sneak around at work.'

'I like that idea, but we will have to tell our publicists and managers won't we.' I really didn't know how the publicist/manager thing worked even if I have been in the business since I was 10

'Only when we go public because they'll probably all want to meet with us and find out things like how long have we been together and get quotes and stuff.'

'Okay, what time do we have to be at work?'

'In about 10 minutes.'

'OMG, Keegs I need to get ready. It's honna take me longer than 10 minutes.' I ran off into the bathroom

'Shay... Shay...' I could hear Keegan calling was not the time.

'SHAY...' he yelled up the stairs

'What Keegan?'

'All your make-up and clothes and everything are all at your house. Is your script at work?'

'No, It's in my car. If I get it out can I go in your car with you?' I asked. I hoped he would say yes.

'Yea that's fine. You wanna call Ashley and ask her to stop by your place and pick up some clothes for you?'

'Nah, she'll get suspicious if I ask her to do that. I'll just go in my clothes I wore here last night.'

'Okay, go get changed, we better get going, we're already late.'

1 hour later

Shay and Keegan have arrived on set and have been to Hair & Makeup and Wardrobe.

Keegan P.O.V.

I walked out of my dressing room and down the hall. I could hear Shay next door. Laughing with Ashley. I was gonna go and see her but I heard my name over the intercom

*Can Keegan, Troian and Drew come to set please. Thats Keegan, Troian and Drew to set please.*

I walked past looking through the door, she was looking at me so I flashed her a smile.

'Good morning Shay, Good morning Ashley.' I said

Shay gave me a wink as I turned and walked to set.

Shay's P.O.V.

I saw Keegan standing by the door. He walked in and came and stood by me.

'Good morning Shay, Good morning Ashley.' He said

'Morning Keegs.' We both replied

'Well, I have to go to set but I'll see you soon.' Keegan said as he walked away.

'Shay...?'

'What,' I said, trying to hide the blush creeping into my cheeks.

'Whats going on with you two? Did you sleep with him last night? Is that why you came into work wearing the same clothes you left in? Shay I hope you know what you're doing.'

'Look Ash, you can't tell anyone. You weren't supposed to find out. Not yet anyway.'

'Okay Shay I won't tell anyone I promise.

Lucy P.O.V.

I was walking to set when I heard something I couldn't believe. I stopped and listened.

'Shay...?' Ashley asked

'What,' Shay replied

'Whats going on with you two? Did you sleep with him last night? Is that why you came into work wearing the same clothes you left in? Shay I hope you know what you're doing.'

'Look Ash, you can't tell anyone. You weren't supposed to find out. Not yet anyway.'

'Okay Shay I won't tell anyone I promise.'

I knew there was something between them. I had to tell Ian and Troian. I wasn't the one that promised I wouldn't say anything. I walked to set. I saw Ian first.

'Hey babe.' I said

'Hey.' Ian replied giving me a kiss

'So guess what. Shay and Keegan are together. But don't tell. I overheard Shay and Ashley's conversation.'

'Troian' I said running to her.

'Guess what. Sheegan is officially a-go.'

'Yay, did team Sparia finally succeed?'

'Yea, about that, we had nothing to do with it. She slept at his house last night.'

'Oh, can I tell...'

'No you can't, I over heard Shay and Ashley's conversation in Shay's dressing room. They don't know I know. Keegan does t even know that Ashley knows.

Troian P.O.V.

'Okay, thanks for telling me, but Lucy.'

'By Spence.'

'Oh god, Lucy stop calling me that.'

'kk, by Troi.'

I walked to the office part of the building. Marlene had to know. I walked up to her door and knocked.

'Come in' she said as I turned the door handle

'Hey Marlene. Can I talk to you about something?'

'You're not pregnant are you?'

'No, I'm not.'

'Have you heard about Keegan and Shay?'

'Yes I have, they play Toby and Emily respectively.' Marlene said with a laugh

'No, I mean, have you heard the rumor that they're dating.'

'No I haven't. I'll call them in now.'

'Okay, please don't tell them it was me who told you. I don't think anyone was supposed to know.'

'Okay, thank you for telling me Spence.'

'Why does everyone keep calling me that?'

'Because you react like that.'

*Can Shay Mitchell and Keegan Allen please come to Marlene's office ASAP. That's Shay and Keegan to Marlene's office ASAP.*

Marlene's P.O.V.

Shay and Keegan arrived at my office within about 5 minutes.

'Shay, Keegan, please sit down.'

'Marlene why are we here?' Shay asked

'I wanted to talk to you both. I'm fine with my actors having relationships with other cast members but please tell me first, I need to know these things.'

Shay and Keegan sat there looking at each other. What were they going to do. Everyone knew. Shay was the first to speak.

'Im sorry, we didn't want anyone finding out for a few weeks, but...' Shay turned to Keegan

'Ashley said to me that she knew about us because we came to work together and I was wearing the clothes I went home in yesterday. Keegan, Im so sorry, I really didn't mean for her to find out. Keegan please look at me.' Shay said in tears. I knew how she felt about him. I was the first person she told. Although she wouldn't admit it just yet, she really did love him.

'Its okay Shay, I don't blame you. How did everyone find out if just Ashley knew?'

'Im not sure, I made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone. Ashley wouldn't break a promise.' Well I'm going to find out who did say something.

Thanks for ready guys. What should happen in the next chapter?

1) Keegan gets in a fight with someone (tell me who you want it to be with)

2) Shay and Keegan get in a huge fight.

3) tell me what you want to happen if it isn't one of the two.


	4. Update

Hey guys I need to know for the next chapter of your want

1) Keegan fights with someone (tell me who you want him to fight with)

2) Keegan fights with Shay

3) you tell me what you want to happen.

Thanks for reviewing and reading. Keep loving Sheegan

Lots of love, Me


	5. I trust you

I'm so sorry guys I went on a camp for a week and had no Internet. Please review and tell me anything you want to happen or any ideas you have.

Shay P.O.V.

I walked out of Marlene's office feeling so embarrassed. I promised Keegan I wouldn't tell anyone, and I didn't, but it was my fault that Ashley knew. I couldn't believe that he didn't blame me. He must hate me so much right now. I had to find Ashley. I walked to the south end of the set where all the dressing rooms are and knocked on Ashley's door.

'Who is it?' Ashley said with a little panic in her voice

'Its Shay'

'Oh kk you can come in but be warned I'm getting changed.'

'Okay...' I said shakily

'Are you decent?'

'Yea I am don't worry Shay, you can come in.'

I opened the door and saw Ashley standing there in her bra and shorts.

'Ashley, that's not decent.'

'It is to me, now what do you wanna talk about Shannoooon?' Ashley asked putting on a shirt.

'I know you said you wouldn't but I'm gonna ask you anyway. Did you tell anyone about me and Keegan cause someone told Marlene and you were the only person who knew.' I said quickly. I didn't want her thinking I didn't trust her.

'I didn't Shannon, I promise. You know I would never do that to you. Or Keegan for that matter. Maybe someone over heard us talking. I mean there's people all over the place.'

I knew she was right. I knew she would never tell anyone and that someone was probably eavesdropping on us.

'Okay Ash, I'm gonna go see who was around at the time.'

I walked into hair and makeup and looked at the roster. It said that Keegan, Ian and Tyler had come off set and were in the makeup room so it's wasn't them, but Lucy was before them. Maybe it was her. I decided to ask her anyway. I walked over to her dressing room, opened the door and saw her and Ian in the middle of a heated make out session.

'Sorry Ian but I'm gonna have to kick out out. I need to speak with Lucy.'

'Shay...' Lucy said in a whiny voice.

'Lucy...' I replied the same.

'Ian, I'm sorry but I promise I'll make up for it tonight.'

'Aaaaw Lucy did your really need to put that image in my mind?'

'Yes, you invaded my Ian time.'

'Oh well, Ian out.' Ian left and I went to sit next to Lucy.

'Lucy did you tell anyone about me and Keegan?' I asked. Lucy looked down blushing.

'I may have told Troian'

'You bitch, you had no right.' I said angrily at her.

'You did not just call ME a bitch. You're the biggest bitch out of all of us.' Lucy yelled. Before I could stop myself I lifted my hand and slapped her face. 'Fuck you Lucy, you only told Troian because you're in love with Keegan.' I screamed at her. I knew this wasn't true. 'At least someone loves him, I know you don't.'

'I love him more than you know you slut. That's the only reason you're with Ian right? For the sex?'

Lucy aimed herself at me, jumping and pushing me down. I fought back. Kicking and scratching. A heap of Crew members busted through the door.

'Security to the dressing rooms now.' some guy yelled into a walkie talkie.

As security arrived so did the rest of the cast. Security pulled us apart. Struggling out of their grip I stormed out the door and grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him with me. He always knew how to make me feel better. Even after that I believed he would be able to make me feel better. We walked out of the building and over to me car. I unlocked it and hopped inside. Tyler doing the same. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then he spoke.

'Do you wanna talk about it Shannon?' he asked. I couldn't. I broke down. I leaned over into him and started crying. Bawling my eyes out as he rubbed my back.

'Ssshhhhh it's gonna be okay.'

'How is it gonna be okay Ty? Keegan hates me and everyone is probably siding with Lucy.'

'You don't know that Shay.'

'Yes I do'

'How do you know that.'

'I know that because I love him and everything I've ever loved has always been taken from me.'

'Maybe of you talked to him. He's coming over here, I can see him.'

'No, Ty don't leave.' But I was too late. Ty hopped out of the car and Keegan hopped in.

'Hey Shannon can we talk?' he asked

'If I say yes I know you're gonna break up with me so why bother.'

'Baby look at me.' he said as he lifted my face up.'I'm not gonna break up with you. Shannon Ashley Mitchell I love you and I'm not gonna let 1 little fight break us apart.' I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me. It was slow and passionate. He moved his hand to my waist and played with the bottom on my shirt. 'Keegan not here. There's paparazzi everywhere. Tonight at home. Please' I said. Keegan stopped and nodded his head. It was only about 30 minutes until we could leave so I asked him to get my stuff from my dressing room while I talked to Marlene. I walked into her office and sat down.

'Im sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. It was wrong and I completely understand if you're thinking of firing me.'

'Sweetie why would I fire you. You're my leading lesbian. What would I do without you?'

'Um I dunno, find someone new.'

'Shay, I'm not firing you. You have nothing to worry about, now go have amazing makeup sex with that boyfriend of yours.'

'Who said we were gonna do that' I said blushing.

'Honey, you're a 24 year old girl with an amazing body and a super hot boyfriend.'

'But I'm... Still a... you know.'

'no, I don't know, you're gonna have to tell me.'

'A virgin.' I said sheepishly

'Oh honey, I'm so sorry i didn't know.'

'Maybe tomorrow I won't be but I dunno.'

'Are you sure you love him enough to give him that?'

'Yea I do. I love him so much.'

'Okay Shay, have a fun night.' Marlene said as I stood up and walked out the door. Maybe this was the night.

I found Keegan waiting by my car.

'Hey Keegs thanks for getting my stuff.'

'No problem Shay, I understand you don't wanna talk to Lucy at the moment.'

'Can we please not talk about that right now.'

'Sure, let's go home.'

We drove for about 20 minutes until we finally reached my apartment

'I'll be about 5 minutes okay.'

'Okay that's fine.'

I ran inside and quickly packed a bag full of clothes and necessities before locking my door and walking outside. I hopped into Keegan's car and chucked my bag in the back.

We drove another 5 minutes to his place. We walked to his door and as soon as we were inside my lips were crashing against his. Running his tongue across my lower lip requesting entrance, which I granted immediately, our tongued battled each other. He tugged at the bottom of my shirt. Breaking the kiss he pulled it over my head. Me doing the same to him. He walked us to his room laying me down on the bed and removing my jeans. I leaned up and undid his button pulling his jeans to the floor, stepping out of them he positioned himself over me.

'Are you sure you want this Shay.' he asked

'I do, I trust you Keegan.

All mistakes are mine. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I was at my grandparents last night so I wrotechaos chapter. Please rewiew.


	6. Update 2

Hey guys, I'm going away for a week so I want you to write the next chapterThat way you have some control of where the story goes. Email me your chapter to (osnapitzhayley gmail . com) without the spaces.


	7. Update 3

Hey guys

so sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been in hospital for a few months cause my heart stopped. The doctors got it beating again (obviously) and I've been resting and studying for exams on Monday. I'm writing the next chapter right now so I should have it up in the next few hours.

-Hayley


	8. Bitch Please

Hey guys I hope you read my last update. Here's the new chapter I'm not good at writing 'sex scenes' so I warn you now. Please review

Shay's P.O.V.

So this is it. I'm giving myself to Keegan. He hovers over me and slowly lowers himself into me. It feels so good being able to express how much I love him.

Keegan's P.O.V.

As I lower myself into Shay I feel amazed as to how good I feel right now. Expressing my love has never been easier. As I look down Shay's body I am amazed at how beautiful she is. Gorgeous smooth tan skin, her long, thick black hair falling over her shoulders, her perfectly round breasts. I lean down and take a nipple in my mouth and massage the other with my fingers. She lets out a moan. 'Shay, I love you so much.' I say as I kiss up her neck. Just as she was about to come undone the doorbell rang.

Shay's P.O.V.

I was just about to come when the doorbell rang, I sat up on my elbows. 'Who the fuck is that?' I said in annoyance. 'I'll go check baby, stay here.' Keegan said as he got up and put his pants on. I stared at his abs. 'Damn you're hot.' I thought. 'Huh?' Keegan said with a questioning smile on his face. I blushed realizing I said it out loud. Keegan walked out of the bedroom to answer the door. I heard a voice I recognized and I was instantly livid. 'Hey Keegan, you look pretty hot.' The voice said. I jumped out of bed and put on my underwear and one of Keegan's tips and walked into the living room. 'Whats that bitch doing here?' Lucy said as I walked over to Keegan. 'She's my girlfriend and we were in the middle of some important business if you don't mind.' Keegan said. I could hear the anger in his voice. 'Bu.. But I thought you were MY girlfriend Keegan.' Lucy said turning on the tears. 'Bitch please, he's mine.' I yelled as I reached past Keegan pushing him out of the way. I slapped her across the face and I could already see a red mark forming. Lucy looked at me in disbelief and Keegan pulled me back into the apartment. 'You'll be hearing from my manager and from Marlene.' Lucy said as she turned and walked away down the hallway into the elevator.

here you go guys. It's a little short but i'll update tomorrow.

-Hayley


	9. I'm sorry

Hey guys here's the next chapter. It's a bit longer since the last one was really short. Please review.

Chapter 6

Shay's P.O.V.

I woke up at 4:30 in the morning and hopped out of bed. I went into the kitchen and had breakfast and a cup of coffee. By the time I was finished it was 5am so I went and woke up Keegan since we had a 6am call time. 'Keegan, baby wake up.' I said.

'Go away I wanna sleep.' He replied groggily. I decided to try another way. A way I knew would work.

'Keegan I made double chocolate pancakes.' I said close up in his ear. He jolted awake.

'Okay, baby I'm up.' He said as he leaned over and kissed me.

'Mmmm' I moaned as our lips parted and he pulled me under the covers.

'I could wake up to this everyday.' Keegan said as I snuggled into his neck. We lay like that for another 20 minutes until I brought up the topic of Lucy. 'So... About last night.' I said cautiously.

'Listen babe, I will be on your side for this whole thing. I had no idea what Lucy was talking about and I believe in you completely.' Keegan said lovingly. I moved my head to his chest and traced my fingers up and down his abs.

'We really should get up, we need to be on set in 40 minutes and I still have to get ready.' I said as he massaged my head with his fingers. He always played with my hair. He said it intrigued him. How long and thick and black it was. We got up and showered then got dressed. I was standing in the bathroom in my jeans and bra putting on my makeup when Keegan snaked his arms around my waist and started kissing my back and neck. He sucked on my pulse point. That's gonna leave a mark.

'Ke..Keegan we have to get ready.' I said with a giggle. Today was the last day of filming for season 3 and tonight was the wrap party. As we arrived at work I was dreading running into Lucy. I walked to my dressing room without bumping into her and got changed into today's clothes. I walked to Marlene's office grabbing Keegan on the way. We reached her office and I hoped we got there before Lucy. I knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Marlene said. I opened the door and Keegan and I sat down, me on his lap.

'Hi, I umm... Wanted to umm... talk about last night.' I said nervously.

'Shay don't worry about it. Lucy already talked to me, I want you to go see her, she's in her dressing room.' Marlene said. I was confused, yesterday she wanted to punch me now she wants me to go see her? I stood up and grabbed Keegan's hand.

'Umm Keegan.' Marlene said.

'Yes?'

'Do you mind if I talk to you while Shay is speaking to Lucy?' Marlene asked. 'No, not at all.' Keegan said. I let go of his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek as I walked out of the office, down the hall to Lucy's dressing room. I knocked on the door.

'Lucy? It's Shay.' I said. Lucy opened the door, she looked a little sad.

'Oh, come in.' I walked into her dressing room and sat down.

'I'm sorry Shay.' She said. 'I didn't mean for that to happen yesterday. I was dared by Ian to try split you guys up as a joke but I realized that I wouldn't like that if it were to happen to me and Ian. I'm really sorry if it affected you and Keegan's relationship.' She blurted out. For some reason I couldn't be mad at her, she seemed genuinely upset about it.

'Thats okay Lucy but do you mind if I slap Ian?' I said I was really pissed at him right now.

'Sure just make sure you don't ruin his face for me.' Lucy said with a laugh. 'Don't worry, I won't.' I said as I got up and walked out the door.

Keegan's P.O.V.

I stayed in Marlene's office when Shay left. She said she needed to talk to me.

'Keegan please sit.' Marlene said. I took a seat and looked at her. 'I'm very supportive of you and Shay. She's a very nice young woman but she's also my youngest cast member besides Sasha and I don't want her getting hurt. I can see she's in love with you and you are in love with her. I know about last night and what Lucy interrupted and I'm sorry for that. Shay's first time should have been perfect but you can't change the past. Anyway, the reason I brought you in here was to tell you -and I tell this to all my cast members dating- I have a few rules. 1. No sex at work, whether it be in cars, dressing rooms or set beds. 2. Your relationship can't affect your work so you and Shay can't be getting jealous when the characters kiss other characters. And I'm okay with the whole kissing each other when you have to go somewhere without the other but please keep it at that.' Marlene said.

'Okay, I understand. Thank you, Marlene.' I walked down to the dressing rooms and found Shay's. I walked in and found her in her jean shorts and bra.

'Hey babe, you look hot.' I said with a grin.

'Stop staring at my boobs Keegan.' Shay said fake annoyance. I went over and hugged her placing a kiss on her temple.

'What are you doing now?' She asked.

'I came to see if you wanted to watch a movie before we're needed back on set, we have 2 hours.' I really just wanted to snuggle. Shay's turned me mushy and romantic.

'Okay, what do you wanna watch?' Shay asked looking up from our embrace.

'How about... Friends with Benefits?' I said.

'Yes, I love that movie.' We lay down on the couch and snuggled into each other. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over still topless Shay and she rested her head on my chest. Within about 20 minutes of watching I heard Shay's breathing slow. I looked down, she had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted. I turned off the movie and checked my twitter. Soon enough I was drifted of to sleep.

Next chapter is the Wrap party. Thanks for reading please review.


	10. I need you

Shay's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound stage bell ringing. It must be either the end of filming for the day or a scene is starting. I unwrapped myself from Keegan's embrace and put on a top. I kissed his cheek and walked to the sound stage. I found Ashley sitting in the directors chair tweeting her fans.

'Hey, Ash.' I said as I have her a hug from behind.

'Hey, Shanoooooon.' She giggled.

'I was thinking, we should do another ustream soon.' I said as I stood and walked in front to face her.

'That sounds like a great idea. We should do it after the wrap party.' Ash replied excitedly. I agreed and walked off to find Tyler.

'Hey sweetie, how's my sexy Canadian model?' Tyler asked.

'Im good, me and Keegan are great, everything's great.' I said with a huge grin on my face.

'Thats good. I have to go I'm needed on stage 4 but I'll catch up later okay?' He said.

'Yea, of course, see you at the wrap party.'

I walked over to Marlene and asked if I could go home and get ready since I'd finished for the day and she said yes so I collected my things from my dressing room and looked for Keegan, he must've woken up because he wasn't on the sofa. As I turned to walk out there he was, standing in the doorway.

'Hey, Keegs.' I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

'Hey princess. Are you going home to get ready?' He asked.

'Yea I am, I'll be there about 8 okay?'

'How about I pick you up?' Keegan asked me moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

'Okay.' I said a smile appearing on my face. Keegan walked me to my car and kissed me. I hopped in and drove home. When I got home I fed my dogs and went to my bathroom, stripped off my clothes and jumped in the shower. After washing my hair and body I hopped out and blow-dried my hair. I put on my dress and did my makeup. Putting on my heels I looked at the time. 7:45. Keegan should be here soon. I grabbed my clutch and put my phone, some money and my keys inside. I heard a knock at the door and went and opened it.

'Hey Keegs.' I said as I kissed his cheek.

'Hey babe, you ready to go?' He asked grabbing my waist.

'Yea, just let me lock the door.' I locked the door and turn back to Keegan. 'You look so sexy.' Keegan said looking me up and down, he placed his hands on my lower back drawing patterns. I placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned up to his ear.

'Not now Keegan, wait until tonight.' I said seductively as I leant back down and walked past him to his car. Keegan stood there stunned,

'Come on slow poke, we're gonna be late.' Keegan quickly ran around to his door, hopped in and drove to the studio. We walked into the building and the music was pounding. Ash came up to us with drinks.

'Here guys.' She shouted, great she was already drunk.

'No thanks Ash, I'm not drinking tonight.' I said and Keegan nodded. We walked over to Lucy and Ian and they started taking photos, Tyler, Troian, Sacha and Ashley came over and started taking photos with us. Ashley grabbed a piece of cake and we took photos of us eating it. I kept close to Keegan, he kept his hand firm on my waist.

'You're so beautiful Shay.' He said is my ear. I decided to tease him

'I want you so bad, Keegan.' I said, kissing him slowly and passionately on the lips. He grabbed my hand and pulled my onto the dance floor. J-Lo's 'Dance Again' began playing. Keegan grabbed my waist from the back and I started grinding against him. I put a hand in his hair and he let out a moan. 'Keegan, lets go home.' I said.

'Okay.' He replied grabbing my hand and heading towards the door.


	11. You are perfect

We arrived home from the after party and we walked up to our room. Was it our room? I'd been staying here for the past few months. Anyways I followed him. He'd taken off his jacket and shoes and was walking back out. I grabbed him and pushed him against the bathroom door.

'I want you so bad.' I said to him as he was kissing my neck.

I loved his kisses. I felt so safe and at home with him at my side. His tongue ran across my lips until I parted them, his tongue skated across mine and caused me to moan. I then wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer as he wriggled as I continued to pull him in closer to me. I was starting to lose my breath but nothing was better then Keegan, I wanted more of him, I needed more of him.

My heart was beating rapidly that I thought it would pop out of my chest, I felt my breaths get heavier needing to suck in air. As he pressed his whole body against me and I tangled my fingers into his hair. He was so hot. I struggled to gain dominance in the kiss, but then Keegan shifted, pressing his leg between my thighs, and I whimpered at that. He smirked, delving his tongue deeper into my mouth as his hands worked their way down against my sides and eventually rested on my thighs.

He then broke the kiss to move to my jaw placing little kisses there. His tongue felt soft and smooth against my skin, he then eventually found his way down to my neck and began to interchange between kisses, soft little bites and sucking. He felt so good against my skin I felt dizzy and if it wasn't for him holding me up my legs would probably give out. I couldn't help but moan against his touch, and as I did I felt him smile against my skin. My breathing got heavier each time and I felt the wetness between my legs grow stronger.

"Keegan!" My gasp was muffled by his lips. His hands drew up to my face, pulling me in closer. I couldn't contain myself for much longer, I needed him desperately. I felt him moan against my mouth as we continued to kiss and knew he needed me as much as I needed him at this moment.

I felt my legs hit the back of the bed and realized that he had moved us from the door over here. I ran my fingers down his sides to the bottom of his shirt slowly reaching inside so I was touching his bare skin. I felt him shutter against me. I wanted to rip his clothes off of her but still I was scared, I opened my eyes wearily to meet his glowing eyes. He looked at me so frustrated, he looked so cute.

He looked back at me giving me the permission I needed to continue so slowly I bought his shirt up over his head and admired his beautiful toned body. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, he was so perfect, so beautiful, I don't know how I got so lucky. He rose his hand up to my chin and smiled at me, then continued to pull me back into a kiss which instantly began to heat up again. I ran my fingers over his shoulders, stomach, everywhere enjoying the new contact.

I then began to get too hot for myself, I needed to take everything off. Keegan obeyed and helped me take my shirt off only breaking the kiss for a second. Feeling him roaming his hands all over my body made me groan, he felt so good. I moved to his neck kissing and sucking on it leaving my mark.

"You are so beautiful," he said to me making my heart flutter even more. I sat down on the bed quickly moving my way up to the top as he followed and continued to kiss me. I didn't know when he did it but I then found that my button to my jeans were unbuttoned and were beginning to come off me. I raised my hips helping Keegan get the extra clothes off me as quick as possible. He then quickly continued to rip off his jeans and craw back on top of me.

I pressed my hands into his back so that I could feel his chest against mine. His heart was beating so hard and fast, he then tried to press harder into me but I flipped us around first so now I was on top. I looked at him taking in his gorgeous body, He rose a hand brushing a stand of hair off my face and behind my ear.

I then went back to kissing his neck, letting my tongue trace circles on his skin. I pulled my tongue back in my mouth and then gently nibbled just below his ear when I heard him let out a small moan, I smiled and continue to nibble. I went back to kissing him, as I trailed my hand up his side. He was pressing his thigh between my legs which cause me to let out a gasp, I then saw him smile and go back to kissing me.

"Shay please," he managed to get out.

"I need you." I slowly went back to kissing and sucking on his neck where his spot was as he lowered himself. As he slowly pumped in and out he added a little bit of pressure cause me to raise my hips a little, rocking my leg up against his. I kissed and sucked on his neck feeling his soft skin there. He then started moving in a circular motion, and I let out a louder moan so he started pumping faster.

"Babe!" He called out. I held him close and he kept moving himself, in and out. He started to move his hips faster against me and I realized I was rocking with him. It didn't take very long for the pleasure to build up from the friction of him inside me. We both were breathing heavily, he felt amazing and he was all mine.

"Fuck Shay!" he called out as I helped him ride the rest of his organism. I looked into his deep brown eyes and he smiled back at me. He then raised his hand to my cheek and pulled me down, kissing my forehead, and then made his way to my lips.

"You are amazing," he told me, he was so cute and sexy so I kissed him again. He made everything feel so amazing.

"You're the amazing one," I told him.

"Was I okay?" I asked a little unsure of myself.

"You were perfect, you are perfect," he said giving me the biggest hug. I cared about him so much, I knew I loved him but I still wasn't sure if Keegan felt the same way so I decided to keep quiet for now.

We stayed cuddled up for a little while, he held me tight to his chest and I couldn't help but think it would explode at any moment with all the Keegan I got today. His skin was so soft, every touch felt so good and lying on him right now with this skin on skin contact felt unreal. I finally got Keegan, and he was my everything. We must've drifted off to sleep because I woke up to my phone buzzing. I opened the message and read it.

New Message - Benzo

Can u pls come over sometime today I really need to talk xx ash

I quickly typed out a reply

New Message - Buttah

Sure thing ash I'll be over about 9ish? xx shay

I sent the message and layed back down and snuggled into Keegan.


	12. How could you

Chapter 9

**So sorry for the slow update. My cousin died on Saturday (32 from a brain tumor) and I've been helping organize the funeral and before he was unconscious in the hospital so I've been an emotional wreck lately. I'm writing this at my aunts house with all my family pitching in with the writing. Anyway on with the story. Please review xx Hayley**

I woke up at 8:30 in the morning. Keegan was already up, I guessed he'd already left for work. I got out of bed and put on my bra and underwear and walked into the kitchen. I started making a coffee when two strong hands wrapped around my waist and soft lips were kissing my collarbone.

'Mmmm' I moaned. I leaned my neck to one side as he continued to nip and suck on my neck leaving his mark. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, pecking him on the lips before leaning up and nuzzling my nose into his neck.

'Mmmm, good morning.' I hummed.

'I could get used to this.' I said twisting my fingers through his hair.

'Me too.' Keegan replied. 'Shay, lets buy a house together.' Keegan said out of the blue. 'Ok' I said surprised.

'You don't sound happy about it.' Keegan said looking down.

'No, no baby it's not that it's just I didn't expect you to ask me.' I said

'I would love to buy a house with you. How about we go talk to a real estate agent today and discuss what we need to look for.'

'Okay let's do that this morning' Keegan said his eyes lighting up.

'Baby, please don't be upset about this. I can't wait, I was just surprised that you asked me it was just unexpected that's all.' I said looking into his eyes

'Thats okay Shay, I get it now. After breakfast we got ready and headed into town to The Agency a real estate agency in Hollywood. We walked in and Keegan spoke to the receptionist.

'Hello, how may I help you today?' The middle aged lady at the desk asked.

'We were wanting to speak to an agent about looking for a house.' Keegan replied. 'Okay, if you head down the hallway, 3rd door on your left.'

'Okay thank you.' I said as I took Keegan's hand and we walked down the hall. Keegan knocked on the door.

'Come in.' A voice said. We went in and sat down.

'Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Paul Smith.' The man said.

'Hi, I'm Shay and this is my boyfriend Keegan. We were looking for some help on buying a house.' I said shaking his hand and Keegan doing the same.

'Aren't you the actors off Pretty Little Liars? My daughters are big fans of the show' He said with a smile.

'Yes we are, thank you, say hi to your daughters for us.' Keegan said.

'Now what were you looking for.' He said getting out his notepad and paper.

'Um... 5 or 6 bedroom, with a pool, 2 car garage, ensuite in master bedroom with 2 walk in wardrobes, 4 bathrooms, extra large kitchen, beach side preferably, 8.5million and below budget with 2 detached sleep outs, a gym room, a dance room, a garage for Keegan's bikes, 2 large living rooms, an office and a large backyard.' I said and Keegan said

'On a long driveway with security gates as well'

'Okay i'll see what I can do and I'll contact you within the next week.' Paul said.

'Okay thank you.' We said as we left and headed to work. When we arrived Keegan went to set and I saw Ashley, I walked up to her and saw she had been crying.

'Hey, ash, what's wrong?' I asked putting my hand on her shoulder.

'Ty..Tyler br..broke up wi..with me...' She said starting to cry again.

'Hey, come here.' I said pulling her into a hug.

'If you don't mind me asking, why did he break up with you?' I asked running my hand up and down her back.

'I don't know, that's the confusing part, I don't know why so I can't fix it.' She said her crying subsiding.

'How about I go talk to him, you go see Lucy, she's in her dressing room.' I said pulling away from the hug and giving her a reassuring smile. I walked onto the set and saw that Tyler, Troian and Keegan were in the middle of a scene, Troian and Keegan were kissing, I'll admit I turn into a jealous girlfriend when I see them kiss but that wasn't my main priority right now, I stormed onto set and walked up to Tyler.

'Shay, we're in the middle of a take.' Marlene said to me.

'I don't care.' I yelled back. I walked up to Tyler.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' I yelled at him as Keegan pulled me back.

'Keegan, let me go.' I said angrily as I pushed him away.

'Nope, Shay you need to calm down and apologize.' Keegan said grabbing me again.

'No fucking way am I apologizing to him, he broke up with my best friend for no fucking reason.' I screamed at Keegan. He flinched. I knew I'd crossed a line but right now I didn't give a shit.

'Maybe if she hadn't cheated on me I wouldn't have broken up with her.' Tyler yelled at me.

'Who would she cheat on you with, she told me yesterday that she loves you.' I yelled back

'Why don't you ask the guy that you sleep with every night, he was texting her the other day to meet up at a restaurant for dinner.' He yelled back. The whole stage went silent. I looked up at Keegan with tears about to fall. I pushed him off me and ran off the set.

Keegan's P.O.V.

'Im going to find Shay.' I said but before I could turn around a small hand grabbed my wrist stopping me. I turned back and faced Troian.

'Let me Keegan, I know what's going through her mind right now and she doesn't want to talk to you, trust me.' Troian said walking off set to find Shay. I turned to Tyler

'What the fuck man, why would I cheat on my girlfriend with yours?' I yelled at him.

'The other day when I was texting Ash I was organizing for her and Shay to have dinner, they have dinner just the two of them once a month, but Ash wasn't at work and Shay was filming so Shay told me to organize the usual but to meet up an hour later because of work. I said in one breath.

Shay's P.O.V.

I ran off the stage to Troian's dressing room, who ever came to look for me would probably check mine first and because Troian was on set the probably wouldn't check hers but I was wrong, soon there was a knock at the door,

'Shay, can I come in? It's Troi.' Troian said as she opened the door. I was laying on Troian's sofa with my head buried in the pillows.

'Keegan didn't cheat on you, When I came to look for you I hid behind a wall and listened to Keegan and Tyler. Tyler thought when Keegan was texting Ash to rearrange your guys dinner plans that Keegan was meeting with Ash and not you meeting with her.' Troi said as I sat up and hugged her.

'Thanks Troi, I think I'm gonna go talk to Keegs now.' I said standing up and walking out. I walked down to Keegan's dressing room and knocked.

'Keegan...' I said quietly. 'Keegan, can I come in?' I said a little louder. No reply but I heard the door being unlocked. I opened the door and walked in. Keegan was sitting on his sofa going over his lines for the next episode.

'Keegan, I'm sorry.' I said looking at his tear filled eyes.

'Shay, why did you believe him?' Keegan asked in barely a whisper.

'I don't know, I think my emotions are all over the place today, maybe buying a house and having your best friend break up with her boyfriend in a period of an hour isn't the easiest thing to deal with.' I said. 'I believe you Keegan, your my boyfriend and I love you and that means something to me.' I said taking his hand in mine. There was silence for a few minutes. 'Keegan, say something please.' I begged. The most unexpectant words came out of his mouth. 'Just kiss me Shay.' He said as he cupped my face and kissed my lips long and hard. I layed down on the sofa moving Keegan's script to the floor. He leaned over me and began to undo my jeans. Make up sex is the best, I must say. About 20 minutes after mind blowing sex we were called to Marlene's office. 'Keegan and Shay, what an eventful day we've had here at Warner Brothers.' Marlene said as we sat down. 'First of all I will be excusing the argument we had today because I know how stressful the last few weeks have been. But I've told you this before.' She started her mouth forming into a smile.

'No sex of any kind in the dressing rooms or anywhere on set unless its during filming and that won't concern the two of you as you're not dating on the show.' Marlene said as she let us leave. When we arrived home I went straight to bed and Keegan followed soon after.

'Babe, I'm sorry about today.' I said wrapping my arm around his waist and kissing him lightly on the lips.

'Hey, don't worry about it. We all have those days sometimes.' He said as he kissed my temple and put his arm around the back of my shoulders. I snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

**Hey guys, I'm finally on summer vacation. Yay! It's gonna be about a week and a half until the next update because this chapter is almost double what I usually write and because its summer so I'm gonna be surfing everyday and I still have 3 hours of Ballet everyday. Blah! Love you guys. Please review and I might update sooner. Xx -Hails**


	13. We've Decided

Hey guys, this is gonna be the last update before christmas I think. I'll keep writing the chapters but I won't update until after because if I do you might sit at the dinner table on christmas eve or day or whenever your family has christmas food celebrations and read this fanfic which is not cool. You probably wouldn't do that anyway but someone might. Please review xx Hails

Keegan's P.O.V.

I woke up to a note beside me on the pillow. It said

Hey Keegs, gone for a run with Michaela, be back at about 9ish, love you xx Shay

I looked at the clock, 7:30am. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from Marlene.

No work, camera b has broken and is getting fixed today. Will catch up with a few of you to rearrange filming.

I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen making some coffee and feeding Minin. I turned on the TV and an episode of Pretty Little Liars was playing, it was the one where Maya dies. I turned the volume up and went into the kitchen and made some Bacon and Eggs on toast. I put some in the cupboard, out of Minin's reach, for when Shay got back. I sat down on the couch with my breakfast and Minin and watched. It made me tear up at the end when Shay breaks into tears, not because it was a sad scene, even though it was, I was sad that my princess was upset and I couldn't comfort her, even if it was acting. I decided to watch a movie when the phone rang, I got up and walked to the kitchen to answer it.  
"Hello?, This is Keegan." I said as I waited for a reply.  
"Hello, this is Paul Smith from 'The Agency' Real Estate company, I've found two house's you might be interested in buying." He said  
"Okay, Can I get your number and call you back when my girlfriend gets home?" I said excitedly  
"Yes, yes of course, 555 4381." he said as I wrote it down.  
"Okay, thank you, I will contact you later today." I said as I hung up the phone.  
Just as I hung up Shay walked through the door all sweaty and out of breath.  
"Good morning, Shay." I said with a huge creepy grin.  
"Hey Keegs, stop doing that you weirdo, you look like a pedo." Shay said as she kicked off her sneakers and plonked herself on the couch, stretching her legs on the coffee table.  
"So I guess someone won't want to go with the pedo to look at two houses this afternoon." I said as I waited for her reaction. She looked at me as a huge smile came over her face.  
"You're serious?" she asked letting out a small laugh in disbelief.  
"I know, I cant believe it either, he found us not one but two houses to look at in less than a day." I said as I walked over to hug her before she stopped me.  
"After I've showered Keegs, I'm still all sweaty and gross from my run." she said as she went into the bathroom and showered. When Shay was in the bathroom, I called back the Real Estate agent and organized to meet him in 20 minutes at the address he gave me. I got out Shay's food and re-heated it as she came back into the living room with Minin.

"Keegan, please tell your cat to stop sleeping in my wardrobe, there is fur all over the floor in there." she said as she put Minin down at its food bowl. "He's gonna be your cat soon as well Shay, you're gonna have to learn to love him." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and she huffed into my shoulder.

"How about some Bacon and Eggs on toast. Would that make it better?" i said as her face instantly lit up.

"Yes please." she said as she put the first piece of Bacon in her mouth. She soon finished and we went up to our bedroom to get dressed. Shay in a strapless dark purple dress, black leather jacket and black high heels that looked like they would snap if they got any longer and thinner, and me in my usual. We drove to the address and as we got out we saw the most amazing house ever.

Shay's P.O.V.

As we got out of the car there was an amazing house infront of us. It was a big old villa with a lake. I couldn't believe that there was this much nature only 10 minutes away from Warner Brothers. As we went inside there was timber flooring and a beautiful staircase leading up to where I suspected the bedrooms were. There were amazing views from every window, each one being different. As we moved from room to room, it kept getting better and better. Once we'd looked around the house with the agent and then without him, i said to Keegan.

"I think this is the one, but we better check the other one just to be sure." Keegan nodded in agreement.

"This is amazing Shay, everything is so beautiful, theres a lake and running tracks and its only 10 minutes away from work and about 15 from the center of the city. But I think you're right, we better check the other one as well." We went to the next house and the agent told us it was some rich billionaire who had died of a drug overdose, and we could tell, as soon as we stepped foot inside you could smell drugs or something horendous. We went through the house but Keegan and I both knew that this wasn't the house. We ended up back outside and waited for the agent to finish talking on his phone to the company. Keegan and I looked at each other and nodded. The agent hung up the phone and we went over to him.

"Mr. Smith, We've decided that we would like to buy the first house we looked at today." Keegan said grabbing my hand.

"Okay, If you would both sign here and fill in your details, I can hand over the title to you by the end of the week. Four days went buy and I went back to my apartment and Keegan stayed at his, we packed up our things and told our building managers we would be moving out at the end of the week. On the fifth day I stayed at Keegans because all my stuff was packed at he still hadn't finished. As opened the door in the morning there was an envelope with a bulge in it. It had 'The Agency' stamp on it and I knew straight away what it was. I opened the letter and grabbed the contents "Keegan, we've got our keys." i said jingling them as I walked back inside. Keegan ran up to me and spun me around as I giggled.

"We better get packing then, shouldn't we?" He said as I went and called the cast.

Hey guys, I don't know if Minin is a boy or a girl, I think its a boy but I'm not sure and google won't tell me anything. If any of you know please tell me in your review. Please review, Merry Christmas xx Hails


	14. So Sorry

I'm so sorry guys that I haven't uploaded in ages. I had a really busy Christmas/New Year and I've just recently been released from hospital, diagnosed with Irritable Bowel Syndrome so I've been so caught up in organising my new diet and medication for life so yeah. I'll be putting up a new fanfic soon about Johnny and Kaley from The Big Bang Theory. I'll update in the next week hopefully, again I'm really sorry for the wait.

-Hayley


	15. Update 4

So so so incredibly sorry for not updating in like 8 months or something but I kinda forgot about this Fanfic then I had such bad writers block but hopefully before this time tomorrow I will have the next chapter up. It's really late where I live and I have school tomorrow and I'm injured so I'm going to sleep now and I'll write it in class and after school tomorrow. I wanna get 5 chapter's up by the end of the month because I haven't updated in AGES! Again I'm really really sorry but I will have a new chapter for you tomorrow.


	16. Moving House

Hey guys, sorry it's kinda short and a little boring but I have tons of homework and I promised you a chapter so I wrote it kinda fast. You guys can follow me on Tumblr if you want Lost-In-The-World-Of-Fanfic or on Twitter osnapitzhayley I think I post awesome things, you might not.

Shay's P.O.V.

Today was the day, Keegan and I were moving into our new house. We had finished packing the final few boxes last night and were now waiting for the moving truck to arrive. I drove to the nearest bakery and grabbed some breakfast for Keegan and I, when I got back to Keegan's apartment the moving truck had arrived and our boxes were being loaded in. I saw Keegan talking to one of the guys so I went over to meet him. Just as I got there the moving guy went into the apartment to get some boxes.

"Shannon, the guys are going to move my stuff, unload it and go and get yours, Micaela rang before and said she will stay at your place until they have finished, lock up and then help us unpack okay?" Keegan said, filling me in on what was happening.

"Okay, here is some breakfast babe. I'll meet you at the house. Do you want ne to take Minin?" I replied handing him the food.

"Yum, yea can you take him? Thanks babe." He replied kissing me.

"I Love You." I giggled when we pulled away. I went inside into the bedroom and saw Minin on Keegan's bed.

"Hey Minin, lets get you to your new home buddy." I said as I picked up the cat and put him in his cage. I put him in the car and drove to our new house. Once I got inside I put him in one of the upstairs rooms with some food and water and would let him out when all our things were here and the movers had left. I went back downstairs and started making a mental plan of where things would go. We had 2 of all the big things like sofa's, beds and TV's since Keegan and I were combining our things so I had to take that into account as well. After about an hour and 8 pieces of screwed up paper later the moving trucks parked outside and started to bring things in. I got up off the floor and put my plans in the kitchen before going and getting boxes.

6 Hours Later.

Keegan and I are laying in bed with Minin with half un-packed boxes all through the house. I could feel Keegan tracing patterns on my back with his thumb. I rolled over and connected my lips to his, hearing him moan I moved back a little so I could see him properly.

"I think someone needs a little stress relief." I giggled as I re-connected our lips, gasping as Keegan flipped us so he was on top.


End file.
